


RentAHouseWife.com

by MadameJustice



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Escorts, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Barely Legal, Escort A.J. Styles, Escort Baron, Escort Dean, Escort Sami, Escort Service, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, House Cleaning, M/M, NO sex...yet ;), Sugar Daddy, They're Legal So It's OK, escort Karl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameJustice/pseuds/MadameJustice
Summary: The title can't be any clearer.





	1. Denial

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the craziest thing I've ever written and I am hoping this doesn't blow up in my face XD
> 
> At least it has all my favorites, money, sugar babies, and barely legal kids getting it on with some handsome, rich, older men ;-)

“Brother, I am NOT lying!” They all gathered at their lunch table. Baron was too busy focusing on his food and simply not caring while the rest were on the edge of their seats. Karl was the first to get involved. Looking back, Dean believed Karl started this. _All_ of this. “There are guys that’ll pay you to come to their house and pretend to be their **_wife_**!” He was the one who got everyone involved! How he got to convince everyone to do this was beyond anyone. Anderson wasn’t even Dean’s friend, he was A.J.’s!

 

 

“And we don’t gotta fuck them?” It caught A.J.’s interest the most. Maybe escorting didn’t happen in his small-town of Georgia? 

 

 

_“Florida and Georgia must be two different worlds...wouldn’t last a **night**  in Cincinnati.”_ A quick thought before focusing back on Karl. 

 

 

“They  _never_  touch you!”  **That was a lie.**  Dean found that out on the first day. Roman always wanted to touch...he always wanted to hold hands in public, cuddle after dinner, and he always wanted a ‘hello kiss’ when he got home from work. 

 

“You just cook them meals, clean up their house a bit, and give them some...attention.” He hesitated to finish. He was wondering what to call what the men truly wanted. He was still wrong. Roman wanted more than attention. He wanted love. He wanted to share too. His house was always referred to as _home_ and it was never _his_ home but instead _theirs_. Like Dean lived there all along. 

  

 

 

 

 

“But on a real note,” Baron finally spoke. 

 

 

_“Guess he’s done with his food.”_  Another quick thought. 

 

 

“How much of a fuckin’ loser are you to be playing house with a bunch of high school kids?”

 

“The same losers that’re goin’ put me through college!” Anderson was quick to defend his job. 

 

“They must be hideous!” Sami cringed. The thought of doing housework and giving affection to unattractive men made him feel ill. If only his past self could see him now. He was so disgusted at first but he was the first to kiss Bobby when they met! Sneaking outside to share their kiss like little kids. Bobby wasn’t so disgusting now. 

 

“Nah, I hooked y’all up with some _**fine ass** _ men.” 

 

“All of us?” Now Dean was suspicious of it. Why did Karl want them to get involved? Even the ones he wasn’t friends with. 

 

“What you mean hooked  _y’all_  up?!” Baron snarled, gritting his teeth as he was thinking the worst. Anderson must have told the men about his schoolmates. **“How?!”**

 

“I...kinda showed them pictures of you guys.” 

 

 

 

“ANDERSON!” 

 

“What the hell, man?!” 

 

“Why would you do that?” 

 

“Dumbass!” 

 

 

 

 

All eyes were on the escort. What kind of trouble did he get them into? Gallows knew Karl was still in high school but didn’t care. All that mattered was Karl being of legal age and...well, just being Karl. But what did the other men know? 

 

“Luke saw me scrollin’ through my Insta and I just so happened to...come across your guys’ pages...” It was amazing. He was hesitant but somehow babbling on. It was like a suspect trying to plead the fifth but still kept digging themselves a bigger hole. “Luke asked about ya and I told him...a little about you guys.” 

 

“You dumbass,” Baron repeated, hands rubbing his face to help calm him down. The last thing he needed was some perverted old man knowing what he looked like. Not to mention, the fact that he was looking for a schoolboy to be a housewife so the loser could have someone to come home to. “Tell gramps, I ain’t interested.” Grabbing his bag, he stood up to leave. 

 

“Finn’ll pay ya five hundred!” That made him stop. 

 

“A month...?” 

 

“A night, brother!” That made him sit back down and everyone scoot their seats closer. “He really likes you! You’re exactly his type and he won’t stop begging me for your number.” 

 

“Don’t worry!” His raised his hands in defense, seeing Baron as if he was about to spring into action. Give him a brutal beating he would never forget after Baron assumed his number was given out. “I didn’t give him your number.” He went from talking like a nervous suspect to a friend who actually respected boundaries. “I told him I would ask you first.” Oh, Finn got Baron’s number then took full advantage. 

 

They all had the same agreement. Come to their homes right after school, couldn’t be every day or else their mothers would become suspicious, and cook their ‘husbands’ meals, clean ‘their’ homes, and go to bed with them. Baron and Finn were different. Finn was charged for phone sessions. Fifty dollars a day for each text and phone session. After Baron getting his phone confiscated several times by teachers, they decided only time to text would be during lunch and study hall. During business trips, it was like the phone was Baron’s new ear. 

 

 

 

_“Darlin’, I missed the sound of your voice.”_

_“I wish you were here with me.”_

_“Cuddling with you would be perfect right now!”_

 

 

 

Finn was mushy. Baron hated that. But fifty bucks was fifty bucks. 

 

“And Roman really likes you too, Ambrose.” Besides Roman, those words were the reason he was spending his nights cuddling in some strange man's bed. “Here’s his number.” Taking that slip of paper was the reason he kissed a stranger hello. “He’ll give you five hundred a night too!” And he thought that was the reason he kept going back. “He’s a sweetheart. You’ll love him!” But  _that_  was why he stuck around. 

 

 

 

 

** ___________ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Baby boy, I’m home!” 

 

 

_“Baby boy? He’s been calling me that a lot lately...what happened to honey?”_  In the beginning, Dean would buy the cheapest stuff at the store, make dinner with that, and keep the change for himself. So why was he cooking bone-in ribeye tonight? Why was he learning new recipes and cooking all of Roman’s favorites once a week? 

 

_“Why am I trying **so hard**?” _

 

“Baby,” It was like the older man teleported from the living room to the kitchen. Dean was lost in his own world and he didn’t know ‘husband’ was already next to him. Made the pretend housewife jump a little. “Where’s my kiss?”

 

 

_“Where’s your kiss?! Like you’re entitled to me?!”_

 

 

“Sorry, daddy.” He called Roman that more than he did his own father. Then again, that bastard ran before Dean turned one. “Have a lot on my mind.” It was never a peck. He always wanted a chaste kiss when he got home and a lingering one when they went to bed. 

 

 

_“Ro would never do that our kids.”_  Leaning in to deliver what he promised. His eyes snapped opened, realizing what he just thought.  _“Wait, what?!”_  He had no children with this man! What they had was fake! Roman was paying Dean to be nice. This man was a loser. Too much of a coward to find a real spouse so he had to buy a fake one. Him and all his loser friends!  _“That’s why they have us.”_  He quickly broke the kiss to focus back on dinner. 

 

 

“Wow, ribeye? How’d I get so lucky to have you?” 

 

 

_“Look at your bank account, big guy. That’s how!”_ His thoughts were spewing harsh words but his mouth couldn’t let them out. “Maybe you wished on the right shooting star?” 

 

 

_“The right shooting star? I’d never say some sappy shit like that! This dude’s makin’ me soft!”_

 

“You just love takin' care of me.” That earned the escort a peck on the cheek. 

 

 

_“I love taking your money!”_  Still couldn’t say the words. “You know it, babe.” Instead, he would agree. Their dinner went how they always did. Talking about each other's day. Dean never talked about school. He would talk about his trips to the grocery store and who he ran into. 

 

 

“How was school?” 

 

 

It came out of nowhere. Almost made Dean cough up his mash potatoes. They never spoke of his real life! Dean did his damnedest to play the act of Roman’s perfect little housewife. Why did Roman want to talk about school all of a sudden?! 

 

“I got a C on my Physics final...at least I get to graduate.” It was no secret school wasn’t his strong suit. Baron and Sami talked about colleges they wanted to go to while Dean was stuck. Maybe he could do  _this_  for the rest of his life? Maybe he could start up a business just like this? Forget eharmony or Tinder. [FakeWife.com](http://fakewife.com/) would be the way to go for desperate, wealthy men. With all the money he made off Roman, he wouldn't need a bank loan. “I was never good in science...” 

 

 

_"I would've got a **B** if it weren't for you bitchin' about wantin' to cuddle every time I needed to study!" _

 

 

“Me neither.” Roman shrugged, taking another bite of his steak. “Baby, I’m  _so_  proud of you!” And his praising began. “You’re so amazing at everything you do. I can’t wait to see you in your cap and gown, walkin’ across that stage to get your diploma, then taking you out to celebrate.” Giving his ‘wife’ a wink at the last part. “When’s your graduation?” 

 

“June tenth.” 

 

“Dean!” His smile soon became a frown. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” He sounded annoyed, hurt even. 

 

“I-I...” He was confused. Why did Roman care about the date? Did he have something special planned for one of their appointments? Was it his birthday? Did he want to come watch Dean, graduate? “Didn’t think I was going to graduate.” He couldn't say the real reason. He couldn't tell his ‘husband’ he thought he wouldn't care or that Dean didn't want to get attached to him. 

 

But he did. 

 

“I'll just have to reschedule my meeting with Hunter,” A long sigh was let out, though he couldn't stay mad at Dean too long. “But it'll be worth it to see my baby boy finish school!” 

 

 

 

 

**_“WHY DO YOU WANT TO GO!?!”_ **

 

 

 

“Can’t wait.” Confused screams on the inside but smiles on the outside. “I’ll have the hottest guest there.” With their food finished, Dean got up to clear the table. Hopefully washing dishes would help get his mind off what just happened. 

 

“Baby, forget those.” Roman gently grabbed his wrist.

 

 

 

“Let’s just go to bed.” 


	2. Homewrecker or Man-Child?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sami gets ready for bed...but it’s not his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically, Baron and Sami are tied. But Sami was the first to reach the most votes. Not gonna lie, I’m a little surprised that literally, NO ONE voted for A.J. XD 
> 
> LOL, I thought him and Sami would get the most votes and Baron would get zero. But I can’t say I’m mad about the outcome ^_^
> 
> Sorry, it's so short but I will get better through the miracle of time! ...that and it's been almost two weeks since I've posted anything. :/

“Who the fuck is Bobby!?” His locker was slammed shut, making the ginger jump back, only to face a furious Kevin. “Who is he?!” Shoving his phone in Sami’s face, showing Bobby’s Instagram. Exposing their relationship. 

“Me and my _everything?!”_ Classmates were everywhere, some whispered, others giggled, the rest just stared. **“My baby?”** Scrolling to another. **_“My whole world?!”_ ** Finally the last was of them kissing. It was at Bobby’s business party and after showing Sami off to his boss, his coworkers, even the interns, he took Sami out to the balcony to share a heartfelt kiss. 

_“Must’ve taken it when I wasn’t looking...his kisses always put me on cloud nine.”_

 

“You’re **cheating** on me?!”

 

“Kevin, stop it!” Grabbing his arm, trying not let the situation escalate. “We’ll talk later.” 

 

 **“NO!”** His scream echoed throughout the halls.  When acting like a child, Kevin was always there to do the job. “You’re _**cheating**_ on me?!” All he could do was yell. The whispers and giggles grew as all eyes were on the couple. The giggles were out of immaturity and the whispers were those of shock and curiosity. Sami being unfaithful was the last thing anyone would suspect. The teen boys were together for three years, even talked about getting married after graduation. 

Bobby knew about their relationship. Still didn't care. He wanted Sami. He acted like Kevin never existed. The rules consisted of ignoring any calls and texts from Kevin during their sessions, never speaking of him and the money Bobby paid Sami was not to be spent on Kevin whatsoever. 

“I can’t believe you...after everything we’ve been through...you step out on me for-... _this!”_ Pushing the phone back in his face, Sami turned away before he got a second glance at the picture. “I love you and you do this?!” 

“I’m sorry...” The only words he could make out. He waited for Kevin to burst out once more in range. He understood his behavior. He was betrayed, in pain, and disrespected by the one he loved. “I’m so sorry...”

”It’s either me or him!” That shocked everyone. Kevin was willing to give Sami a second chance. “Who are you going to choose?!” 

 

“Kev, I-“ 

 

**“CHOOSE!”**

 

Everyone stepped closer and waited for Sami’s answer. Who would he choose? His high school sweetheart or the man paying him three grand a week? It felt like time froze and the world stopped. What were only mere seconds felt like an eternity. ”I choose...” Everyone was amazed at how fast Sami came up with his answer but, really, he knew his answer all along. 

 

 

_“Bobby.”_

 

 

** _______ **

****

 

 

 

 

Two weeks passed and the former couple were still on no speaking terms. A part of him felt filthy. Filthy that he left his boyfriend just for three grand a week. 

Well...for many that would be hard to turn down especially with college coming in the fall.  The teen felt guilty but he still had to work. He continued with his daily routine. His mother completely oblivious. Still thinking he was spending the night at Dean’s or Baron’s working on projects or essays. Able to spend up to six nights a week at that house. 

 

“Honey, I’m home!” 

 

“Bet he has on that stupid smile!” A shiver ran down his spine as his fake husband walked through _their_ bedroom door. What was it with the men trying to make everything look so real? Nothing in that house belonged to Sami! Not the furniture, not the cars, not the clothes, not Bobby’s bed! Where he insisted Sami sleep when spending the night. So, why was Bobby calling _his_ stuff _theirs?_

”Who are they for?” His eyes darted to the red roses Bobby held. “Those for me?” His voice was quiet, shy even. He sat on the edge of their bed in his black briefs. Sure, Kevin slept with Sami dozens of times, if not hundreds, no matter if it was sex or simply going to bed. But they never went to bed like that. Sami in his underwear and waiting for the older man to peel out of his suit and join him.

“No, I'm feeling extra-vain today so I got them for me.” He joked, dropping them on the bed before sharing a deep kiss. It caught the teen off by surprise but he still kissed back. He felt like he was on cloud nine again with that kiss. Just like when they met and now. "You're awfully quiet tonight." 

 

_"I left my boyfriend for you, you son of a bitch!"_

 

"I'm just tired." Unable to speak his mind, he went along with the act. A fake smile was enough to convince Bobby everything was fine. This whole situation was strange! He wondered why he agreed to this in the first place and why he continued to do this when he had a faithful boyfriend. _"As long as we don't have sex, it's not cheating!"_ The lie he would constantly tell himself. But this was cheating. There were passionate kisses, cuddles, and so much emotion into this. It was definitely emotional cheating.  

"Well, be sure to get some rest." A quick kiss this time. "I have the whole day planned for us tomorrow."

 

_"I was supposed to go out with Kevin this weekend, homewrecker!"_

 

"What did you have in mind?" Another fake smile. "Dinner? A movie?" 

"It's a surprise." There it was.

 

That smile Sami loved but tried to hate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like last time! Vote for who you want to see next! 
> 
> A.J. or Baron?
> 
> And what do YOU think Bobby has planned for his and Sami's big day? ;)
> 
>  
> 
> *UPDATE*
> 
> Baron: 2
> 
> AJ: 1


	3. Hands Off!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Finn was mushy, he was handsy. Only because Baron was exactly his type. 
> 
>    
> Big, tall, and feared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn's house: https://i.pinimg.com/736x/18/c5/be/18c5bed31233973887de6029e057404f--beach-mansion-dream-mansion.jpg
> 
> Their Villa at Bora Bora: https://media-cdn.tripadvisor.com/media/photo-s/11/ba/39/d3/brando-suite-bora-bora.jpg

“Why the fuck I am _here?!”_  His groan was stronger than the car’s breaks. He didn’t know how this happened or why. All Baron knew, he was dragged out by Anderson after convincing his nagging brother it would be good to go out on a school night. 

It had been hard on them both since their parents died. It changed them. Danny was once careless, a complete party animal. Now, having to work two jobs just to feed Baron and keep their family home. Talks of selling that home were brought up when Baron would ease drop on Danny talking to his friends. Any money coming from this was going straight to their mortgage. 

“Whoa! Language, brother.” Karl ordered, putting the car in park. 

“You don't even like me.” Another groan before slamming the car door shut. “Or Ambrose or Zayn or anyone except Styles.”

”Neither do you but...” Coming around to check on the car door, seeing if Baron caused any damage. “You still sit at our table.”

“How can it be your guys' table when you aren't even friends with the rest of us?"

"Just come on, Corbin!" 

There was no point in bickering. Baron let a long sigh and walked with Anderson to the front door. The house was something out of a movie, a little castle. A house a mobster or a playboy would own. Only saw the front but he was certain there was a huge pool put back. "He lives here all by himself?!" He couldn't believe anyone who could afford to live there had to rent a boyfriend. 

"Yep." Anderson deadpanned, hurrying to the doorbell, ringing it rapidly. "Later, Corbin!" Turning to give Baron a quick wave. 

"What?!" Disbelief became confusion. "Where are you going? You're my ride home!"

"No, I'm not. Finn is." His last words before racing to his car. Watching Anderson drive off, unaware the door opened behind him. 

"Baron!" He jumped at the sudden small man appearing, smiling wide at him. "You're so big!" Wasting no time, he grabbed Baron's arm to pull him inside. "You're so big...so strong...so beautiful." His hands traveled from his arms to his face, the longer his hands stayed, the more uncomfortable Baron became. "Look at you...Daddy Long Legs!" The last touch was the last straw. His hands slowly rubbed his thighs before he grabbed a handful of Baron's ass. 

 

 

**"HANDS OFF!"**

 

 

The last words he shouted before pushing Finn to the ground. His worst fears were becoming a reality. He had a man, old enough to be his father, feeling him up and fetishizing over his size. This guy was a creep, he wasn't a real man! Just a loser with a lot of money who didn't have the balls to stick his dick in anyone he didn't pay first. 

“Well, someone didn’t get enough hugs growing up.” The older man huffed, wiping off whatever dirt was the on floor. Baron doubted that floor _ever_ got dirty. It looked like it got waxed every hour.

“And someone didn’t get off mommy’s _titty_ until he was **my** age.” He spat, turning his heel to head for the door. "Fuck this, I'm out of here!" The money wasn't worth it. Only five minutes in and the teen wanted to back out. He was already thinking of alternatives of how to make money. Maybe he could do odd jobs over the summer? Start taking the bus instead of his motorcycle or Danny's car? Maybe cut back on hanging out with his friends so much?

"I guess you don't want that five hundred a night after all?" Then again, they needed a hundred grand to pay off the mortgage. Even if Baron did get all those jobs, even doing overtime could only earn him two grand. If he was lucky. "Maybe you'd rather be in debt after taking out so many student loans, hmm?" This runt was asking for a beat down but it was hard to convince oneself to cause bodily harm to a willing cash cow. "Maybe uni will understand when you-"

 **"I get it!"** Another shout before turning around. "What do you want from me?" 

"Good boy." There he went again with that smartass smirk. "I want kisses. All the time! I want to hold hands when we're out in public, I want good morning _and_ goodnight texts, and I want to cuddle before bed." He got closer after each demand finally pressed up against Baron again, he clutched onto the teen's hoodie. "You'll cook my meals, do my laundry and come to my bed. Every night." 

 

"I'll cook and go out with you but I can't stay every night! My brother'll find out." 

"Every night!" 

"Two school nights and weekends!" 

"Wednesday through Sunday!"

"I'm still in school, you little creep!"

"I'll drive you." 

 

He was getting nowhere with this man. He wanted Baron all to himself, _every day_ , and wasn't going to take no for an answer. "If my brother finds out about this, he's going to kill me and kick your ass." Using his last resort. What was scarier than an angry big brother coming after some old pervert?

“Love!” He snorted, a smug grin plastered on his face. “I’ve been wrestling longer than you've been _alive_.”

“Yeah, well,” Baron nodded, wrapping his hands around Finn’s wrists. “My brother and I are both six-eight, weigh almost three hundred pounds and we both have at least twenty years on you.” 

 

 

**_________  
**

 

"Baron is _**so** _ two-faced!" Sami scoffed, continuing to scroll through his Instagram. "He has it all over social media about his trip with Finn to Bora Bora!" He was jealous, not like he would ever admit it. In his mind, it wasn't fair. While he was getting over a breakup, Baron was traveling. "I mean, he tells me all the time how the guy makes him sick!" Now, he was on the phone with Dean, complaining away. 

"He's obviously not that disgusted by Balor if he agreed to go out of the country with him." Dean wasn't bothered by it. He had his own problems with Roman to deal with. The last thing he needed was to worry about whatever his friends were up to. "Now's not the time to be salty because you decided to turn down Bobby's plans." 

"Oh, right!" Another scoff, this time with an eye-roll. "Like I'd ever go on some 'Fourth of July Getaway'-we don't know these guys!" 

"But yet we take their money." He pointed out while checking for dirt under his fingernails. He knew why Sami was acting like this and knew the boy's misery just wanted company. "Just call Bobby and ask for a date." 

"I cant! He's-...Baron doesn't know this guy!" Avoiding the truth by changing the subject, he decided to come up with a serious accusation. "You don't think he brought him there to traffic him, do you?!"

"Yeah, I so get the _'pimp vibe'_ off Leprechaun." Now, Sami was coming up with nonsense. Something Dean didn't have time for. "Look, I gotta go." 

"Where are you going? You and your mom don't do anything on the fourth!"

"Roman does." His last words before hanging up, shoving his phone back in his bag before Roman came in.

"Babe, come on!" Grabbing Dean up by the wrist, "Let's go swimming." Hurrying out of their villa, they met Baron and Finn outside. 

“Ready?” The tatted teen asked. 

“Hell yeah, let’s go!” Already in his swimming trunks and unable to take his eyes off Roman, he followed the others. It was like Roman gained more muscle every day. All those times going to the gym after work actually paid off. He knew Sami would be pissed if he found out they went on vacation without him. That’s why Dean was never going to tell him. What he didn’t know, wouldn’t hurt him. “Thank you for my graduation gift, daddy.” Smiling up at the older man, feeling Roman wrap his arm around Dean’s small waist and grab a handful of his ass. 

“Anything for you, baby.” Unaware Baron and Finn were already in the water, Roman was lost in the young man’s eyes. “Anything for you.” Still lost in the escort’s blue orbs before leaning down for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are their relationships getting serious? It's only a trip to Bora Bora. That doesn't mean anything....does it? O_o


	4. Unwelcomed Architect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang is back from Bora Bora and while Roman's away, Seth comes over to play...with Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from the dead tonight! XD Don’t have to go back to school until 1/14 and this is my Christmas gift to you! I’ll do my best to update before New Years 
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS! To your family from mine! Hope you got everything you wanted!

Since their return, things were finally going smooth. They weren't the same but no drastic changes. Since graduating, it was agreed Dean would come to live with Roman. It only made sense since he would spend every night there anyway. 

With Sami and Baron in college, his days were lonely until Roman returned from work. Until then he was on his own. Since A.J. and Karl weren’t considered friends, the last time he saw them was at graduation. Luke didn’t show but Nakamura was there. Even sat next to Styles’ _mother_. It confused the hell out of Dean. How could a mother be alright with her son’s sugar daddy coming to his graduation? Maybe she didn’t know? Maybe Styles lied and said the man was his mentor or maybe came clean? 

“Well, he does come from a poor family...-“ His thoughts interrupted by a sudden ring. Who could it be? At ten in the morning? People were at work. Roman always kept his keys by the door so it couldn’t have been him returning for them. Leaving the dish rack, he went to answer. 

“Coming!” He called, not bothering to check the peephole. It was a nice, gated community. No one had to worry about burglars or even solicitors. 

“Hey there, Reigns-...oh.” Staring at his phone before he looked up. He assumed Roman was home. That made Dean be reminded of their arrangement. Dean was just a fake wife. Why would Roman tell his friends or employees about him? He was a dirty little secret. A toy and nothing more. “Sorry...is Roman home?” His smile was cute. A tooth gap along with big brown eyes. He dressed like Roman. Expensive suits, long dark hair, and a perfectly groomed beard. It was almost like he was trying to **be** Roman. 

“...at work.” Pursing his lips, tightening his grip on the doorknob. “Just missed him.” His eyes focused on the man’s suit, not sure what to do. Who was this guy?

“Ah, man...” His face was that of disappointment but voice showed he was faking. “Well, guess it’s just you and me...?” Waiting for the teen to introduce himself. 

“Dean.” A simple nod. This was awkward. Dean was home alone and a strange _‘wannabe Roman’_ was at the door. “You?”

”Seth Rollins!” Smiling wide taking Dean’s hand to shake. “Wait, Dean?” Furrowing his brows before eyes widened. “You’re Dean! Oh, I’ve been meaning to talk to you.”

“ _What the fuck is going on?”_ That thought kept repeating. Did Roman actually talk about him? At work? Was this guy a coworker? _“Secretary who’s got the hots for Ro?”_ That thought popped up too. Coming to the home to tell Dean to back off, let the boy know Roman was Seth’s man, not Dean's. “Over my dead body!” He grumbled unaware Seth could hear him.

”Dead body? What dead body?” Trying to look pass Dean into the living room. “You snapped and bury Roman in the backyard?” Trying to make a joke, letting out a laugh. That sent a chill down Dean’s spine. It was like the laugh of a supervillain. Was he trying to be cute or creepy? 

“Roman’s not here.” He repeated, now wanting the man to leave. If he could go back to where he came from, that be a great Christmas gift. “Just left for work. He’s not here.” Why wasn’t the guy leaving? Was he expecting to be invited in? “...have you eaten yet? I was going to fry up some bacon.” 

 

 

________

 

 

Of course, the man wanted to be invited in. Of course, he was full of himself. Of course, he wouldn’t **shut up!**

 

“This is great, Dean! You’ll make one heck of a wife.”

”What?” Looking up from his food, taken back by the man’s comment.

“Uh...nothing. Thank you for the food.”

 

“ _Anything_ _for_ _a_ _few_ _seconds_ _of_ _silence_.” Is what he wanted to say. Instead: “No problem.” 

“ _Get_ _the_ _fuck_ _out!_ ” Sounded more like: “I’m always nice to come Christmas time.” 

“Sounds like you’re ready for Christmas.” Another dorky smile from the annoying stranger.

 

 _“Well, yeah, it’s in two days dipshit!”_ Translation: “Well, Roman makes a _great_ Santa.” A fake smile along with a playful wink. He could have sworn he was becoming one of those snobby, two-face housewives. He made sure to go to the store late in the day in order to avoid Mrs. Danielson and all her vegan hippie shit. “I bet the holidays are amazing for you and your family.” 

“Yeah...not really...” Picking at his eggs, hesitating meant silence and silence was what Dean wanted. “One went really bad and...well, that just ruined all the others.” 

“Mom got you the wrong color sports car?” Only meaning to be playful but it felt good to throw a shot at the strange man. 

“Dad said he was going to get my presents...then he never came back.” 

“...I am so sorry.” He was scared to touch him. Touching would make him feel like he was cared for. Loved even. Touching would make him stay! Dean didn’t want him to stay, he wanted the man to GO! But yet...he reached out and touched Seth’s wrist. “That’s horrible, man...” Rubbing the back of Seth’s hand with his thumb. “But at least you’re doing alright. Bet your dad wishes he stayed now.” 

“Even if he did I wouldn’t know where to find him.” His dorky smile returned it was almost like he was using it to get Dean to talk to him. “I bet life got a lot better after that.” 

“You look really young if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were a high school boy.” He was close but still wrong. He wasn’t in high school. But he was fresh out. 

“Why? Do I remind you of all the pretty boys who asked you out all the time?” Another playful wink.

”More like all the pretty boys who shoved me into lockers.” Looking back at his eggs. “You guys hated me back then.” 

 _“Go throw your pity party somewhere else!”_ Instead, he said: “I bet they would LOVE you right now. Making a ton of money...driving a nice car...not ugly either.” 

“Really?” Looking up with so much hope in his eyes. 

 _“Yeah. Now, get out!”_ Became: “Of course, babe.” 

“There’s a great Thai place that just opened downtown!” 

 _“I don’t give a shit!”_  Actually meant: “Oh! I’ve never had Thai food. Is it good?” 

“We should go together!” Coming out of nowhere. “It can be right after New Year’s, I’ll pick you up and-“ 

“Wow. Uh, I think Roman has something planned for us afterward-“ 

“Will two grand and a shopping spree change your mind?” 

“Pick me up next Tuesday, he’ll be at work.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS! From my family to yours! Hope you got everything you wanted!


	5. Loyalty VS Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes to Baron for advice before his date with Seth. 
> 
> While in a rage, Baron reveals how he really feels about Finn.

“That’s an easy two grand! Plus a shopping trip!” It was like Baron saw no wrong in this. Instead of trying to talk Dean out of it, he encouraged him. “Go for it.” He was happy. Happy that Dean was getting more options. Happy that Dean was sitting pretty while men worked to the bone to please him. Happy that Dean was keeping him informed. 

“Then why do I feel so guilty?” It was Baron’s day off and while Dean wanted to talk, he wanted to unwind in Finn’s hot tub. There they sat in the bubbling water while drinking Finn’s booze. Of course, it was the expensive kind. All of that liquor cost more than their lives. 

“Cause you know you could’ve gotten three grand, not two? Maybe even up to five if you gave him a _nice, big kiss.”_ Baron winked. All that earned was a frown from Dean.

“I’m serious, Baron.” Gulping down another shot of whiskey. “This is cheating. I’m stepping out on Ro-“ 

"It's not like you guys are actually married." 

"We...pretty much are."

“No! You’re NOT!” Smashing his glass on the concrete. For a second, Dean wondered if the teen was drunk. This wasn’t drunkenness, this was anger. “You think these guys actually care about us? They don’t! We’re not their husbands! We’re their toys!” 

“What about Finn? He’s crazy about you!” He saw the relationship between his friend and the older man. Always affectionate, always loving to one another, always by one’s side. 

”He’s an old pervert that too scared to stick his cock in something he didn’t pay for first!” Veins were throbbing, gritting his teeth and red in the face. Baron definitely wasn’t drunk. Anger was being released. 

“Wait. Cock?” Sex was off the table when the boys were hired. Sex was never mentioned in any of their agreements. “You...” Maybe all except Baron? “Baron... do you and Balor...?” He couldn’t finish, he was almost too afraid to ask. 

“Fuck? Yeah!” He said like it was a no brainer. Was this all a trick? Maybe he was lying. Finn was old enough to be Baron’s father! How could either of them bring themselves to lie down with one another? “Do you know what I did for that trip?” He was right. During the trip, Dean was touring the resort with Roman while Baron and Finn stayed behind. “On my hands and knees for a man I **despise!”** He was scared to picture what they did in that suite. All that time, they were having sex? “Not everyone is a _sucker_ like Roman!”

“How could you let him do that?! You’re this guy’s whore now!” 

“Richman’s cost sixty thousand a year! I can’t afford that!” Standing tall over Dean, his fists clenched as if he was going to fight. “When my dad died, he still owed a hundred thousand on our house! You think a college dropout like Danny and a kid like me can pay that off just by working _part fucking time?!”_

“This is prostitution!” 

 

 

**“This is making a living!”**

 

 

That growl made Dean quiet. He froze. Once bent over, grabbing the blonde by his chin. “Do yourself a favor.” He calmed down, his anger still there but remained calm somehow. “On your date, you let that man do whatever the **_fuck_** he wants to you.” This wasn’t Baron. Baron was genuine. This person was a fraud! Baron was caring. This person was only caring when paid. Baron wanted happiness, this person wanted money! 

 

 

 

“So if he wants you on your knees, you get on your fuckin’ knees.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on Baron’s true feelings about Finn?


End file.
